A Protoss's first look into Halloween
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: Artanis and Alarak participate in a Fairy Tail Halloween party and costume tournament. As well as experience Halloween for the first time. Can Alarak restrain himself from destroying something? Probably not.


**I decided to do a Halloween special. Now some rules. First, this is might be non-cannon to the main story due to the pairings still undecided (So, treat this like an alternate reality or something). Second, all the girls in the poll for Artanis and Alarak will be in love in them or has a crush since the poll is not finished and I wanted to just for fun. Third, just treat this like a Fairy Tail OVA. Fourth, this takes place sometime after the Tartaros arc (Oh and Fairy Tail never disbanded.). Fifth, Ultear is here. The Protoss managed to stop her from using the going back in time spell.**

* * *

Artanis was looking in confusion as the Fairy Tail wizards were setting up fake creatures and scary decorations in their guild. He was going to Fairy Tail so he can discuss with Makarov about the reason why he attempted to disband Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for Artanis Makarov would have done so. Now he was seeing them set up things that were seen scary to their eyes. Curious, he walked up to Mirajane who was at the bar as usual and was wearing something called a maid outfit. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, Artanis! It's a pleasure to see you here and not with Alarak!" Said Mirajane. It was true, the times Alarak came to the guild they constantly have to pay for the damages he's done whenever he participated in the constant brawls in the guild due to the Protoss not having any way to repair the damages themselves other than helping them on jobs, which made master cry sometimes. The guild was not meant for Psionic powers and blades to attack it!

"Alarak is in a meeting with Crime Sorcière." Said Artanis, sympathizing for them. Crime Sorcière almost never got along with Alarak and the Tal'darim due to their ways. The fact that Alarak constantly mocks or insults them for their ideals, including the former Oración Seis, didn't help as well. Surprisingly Meredy and Angel are not bothered with Alarak and seem to be spared of his usual behavior. In fact they seem to act like what the Terrans call school girls around him. Well Meredy anyway. Angel just blushes. "I was here to talk with Makarov but I find you all are decorating your guild hall. What is going on?"

"Oh. It's Halloween today." Said Mirajane. "We're just getting the decorations in."

"Halloween? What is that?" Asked Artanis. It was then that Natsu along with his team come to them and heard Artanis's question and gasped. Artanis noted that they all wore strange outfits as well.

"You mean you never heard of Halloween!?" Yelled Natsu. Artanis looked at them and nodded. "How could not know Halloween!? It's one of the greatest holidays ever!" His team and Mira then face palmed at his stupidity. Did he forget that Artanis was an alien and wouldn't know Halloween?

"Idiot." Said Gray. "He's an alien. He doesn't know about it."

"What was that, ice queen!?" Yelled Natsu. The two were about to brawl but Artanis and Erza stopped them.

"You brawl here in front of our guest and I will beat both of you to submission." Said Erza, giving a very scary face. The two then nodded quickly and were shaking as well. Artanis always wondered why those two keep getting into fights. They know that doing so will get Erza mad yet they continue to do anyway.

"So, what is this Halloween?" Asked Artanis.

"Halloween is a holiday, where people dress up as monsters or anything they like and go ask for candy." Said Lucy. "It's pretty fun holiday."

"I see. So what is the decorations for as well as the amount of liquid and food refreshments?" Asked Artanis, seeing Elfman carry a large crate of food with Gajeel carrying two smaller crate of beer.

"Every year we go and host a Halloween party." Said Erza with a smile. "We also have a competition where the one with the best costume gets a prize. Usually in the form of prize money and candy."

"I see. So, only guild members can participate." Said Artanis.

"Usually but we decided to have a party with the other guilds this year. The way that this year's competition winner is decided by Ichiya and his Trimens. We also decided to allow anyone to participate." Said Erza.

"I see. What guilds are invited then?" Asked Artanis.

"The ones from the Grand Magic Games." Said Erza. "They should be coming soon."

Sure enough a guild came and it was Crime Sorcière, making Mirajane sigh in despair.

"What's wrong Mira?" Asked Lucy, confused at her behavior. She was usually stoked when Crime Sorcière was here so she can pair Jellal up with Erza.

"Alarak is with them." Said Mirajane, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all either groaned in despair, fainted, ran to find somewhere to hide, excited to fight Alarak again, or cried in the corner to mope that they have to repair the guild hall again. Lucy silently said good bye to the rent money she was going to earn in the competition. Gray and Erza silently cursed. Natsu looked excited to fight Alarak again. Happy flew away to hide. Wendy looked scared. Carla looked afraid as well. It was then that Alarak came into view and then announced something.

"Fairy Tail! I decided, for once, that I will not destroy your Guild Hall for the duration of the party since it is a holiday. Nor will I insult or mock you for your hopeless ideals. You have my word." Said Alarak, before finding a seat. Everyone stared at the high lord in shock before either sighing in relief or crying tears of joys since Artanis has said that Alarak always keeps his word, no matter what. It was then that Jellal then walked over to Erza while everyone else in his guild went to find something to do with Cobra going to Kinana to talk with her. Angel and Meredy went to Alarak to talk **(*cough* flirt *cough*)** with him with Ultear watching over from the shadows.

"Greeting to you, Jellal." Said Artanis. "How has it been with Alarak?"

"Exhausting." Said Jellal, ordering a beer to help with migraine that came from talking with Alarak. "How do you put up with him?" Asked Jellal, having respect for the hierarch for his tolerance of Alarak.

"I will admit, I had trouble with him at first but I suppose I got used to it eventually." Said Artanis.

"How did you convince Alarak to not destroy the guild hall?" Asked Erza, not believing in Alarak for saying it was due to a holiday.

"To be honest, I didn't do anything." Said Jellal, sipping his beer. "Meredy and Angel were the ones that convinced him. I have no idea how." Mirajane then squealed in delight, already thinking of ways to get one of them or the other two women that love Alarak together. She may not like Alarak or his ideals but her shipping minds wants her to ship Alarak with someone.

"Then can we borrow one of them?" Asked Lucy. "I don't think master wants to pay for repairs again." Said Lucy, remembering all the times Makarov cried in the corner when Alarak destroyed the guild hall. They were still in debt the last time Alarak destroyed the guild hall! "Or at the least Ultear!"

"No can do." Said Jellal. "He said and I quote 'If Meredy or Angel are invited to join Fairy Tail for the purpose on convincing me to stop destroying the guild hall I will continuously do it again and again. From orbit. Same goes with Ultear.' Said Jellal, making Lucy cry in despair. She then felt something touch her shoulder.

"There, there blondie." Said a voice that she was familiar with. "He's not so bad once you get to know him more." Lucy turned to see Flare. She yelped and stepped back.

"*screams* Flare!" Yelled Lucy. "What are you doing here?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh, Alarak invited me here for the party. He picked me up and everything." Said Flare with a blush. She then went to go talk **(*cough* flirt *cough*)** with Alarak, who was getting annoyed with Elfman and Gajeel for demanding to fight him like a man. Meredy, Evergreen, and Levy were trying their hardest to stop the three from fighting, knowing that if they do Alarak will destroy the guild hall again. Angel was just looking with amusement.

It was then the other guilds arrived with costumes as well and surprisingly princess Hisui came with the hungry wolf knights. With that, the party soon commenced. Kamika was, along with Meredy, Angel, and Flare, flirting with Alarak, who seemed to not be bothered by the flirting and simply responded in kind. Artanis was looking at the party from the 2nd floor when he heard a voice.

"Not joining the party." He looked to see Sayla, a former member of Tartaros who he saved from hybrid sometime after the dragon invasion and saved again after destroying Tartaros. Since then, she's been living in Fairy Tail and tried to seduce him multiple times. Something that she and Cosmos seemed to fond of doing. Hisui and Kagura, however, seemed to be more subtle and simply asked him to spend time with them.

"Partying is not my thing. The Protoss have nothing that comes close to partying." Said Artanis.

"Shame." Said Sayla, before wrapping her arms around him. Her chest was pushed against his armored chest. She marveled at his eyes. The glowing eyes attracted her to him along with other things. "You should go and join us. We'll make it worth your while." Said Sayla in a seductive voice.

"I have no intent on such things, Sayla" Said Artanis, knowing her intent. "But I will join the party on your behalf." Said Artanis, getting Sayla off of him and joining in the party. She soon followed him, eager to seduce him more. After several hours, the party slowed down with people either drinking, complimenting on each other's costumes, conversing with one another, dancing, or challenging Alarak or Artanis to fight which were either denied respectfully in Artanis's case or denied by the women that are flirting with him in Alarak's case, wanting him to keep his word as he was very close on breaking it now. Artanis was watching Jellal slow dance with Erza when Kagura came to him in a costume that seemed to be something like a fox maiden costume he heard about.

"What is it, Kagura?" Said Artanis.

"Will you, dance with me?" Asked Kagura with a blush. Artanis sighed, knowing that he will have to dance with Hisui, Sayla, and Cosmos as well, before compiling. The dance was awkward since Artanis towered Kagura by two feet at least. Kagura then placed her head on his chest during the dance. After they ended their dance Cosmos took him and began to dance with him with the other two looking jealous. Eventually the ladies that flirted with Alarak before asked to dance with him, which he complied if only to take his mind off of killing something. Eventually after the dancing was over, Ichiya came up with his Trimens on the stage inside the guild hall to announce the winner.

"Man! We have such great costumes today but there can be only one great costume. And one there is!" Said Ichiya, the lights turning off and the spotlight in the guild turned on to announce the winner. "The winner is…Alarak!" Yelled Ichiya. The spotlights then pointed at Alarak, who everyone looked at in shock.

"He's not even in costume! Why did he get picked over me!?" Yelled Lucy.

"Man! Because, lovely Lucy, the rules that qualify for best costume says that one must be scary, and good looking, Alarak does not need a costume to be scary. He is as scary as the lovely Erza." Said Ichiya, which everyone who faced Alarak's bad side nodded in agreement. The guy was as scary as or scarier than Erza! And that was an accomplishment! "Second, his armor is so dark, so detailed, and so scary, it would be a crime to not choose him as the winner." Ichiya explained. "Now come and take your prize Alarak!" Said Ichiya. Alarak then rolled his eyes and walked to the stage, where Ichiya announced that the prize was eight hundred thousand jewels and a year supply of candy, which Lucy cried at. The money can pay for rent for a long time. Natsu pouted, wanting to eat candy. Alarak looked at his prize, then at everyone, then to the girls that seem to be in love with him, before looking at his prize again.

"I have no need for these." Said Alarak, before pushing the container full of candy off the stage, allowing the contents to spill on the floor. "You may all have it. As for the money, the blond haired bimbo can have it." Said Alarak before getting off the stage. Everyone looked at Alarak as he took his seat, never did they expect this from him. Alarak then glared at all them. "If you all stare at me longer, I will take my prize and use it for training. I always wanted to know what Psionics will do to candy and money." Threatened Alarak. Everyone then shook off their stupor and pounced on the candy, with Lucy going to collect the money Alarak gave her. Artanis looked at Alarak in surprise before shaking his head and going to talk with him.

"Why did you do such a thing, Alarak?" Asked Artanis. "I never expected that from you."

"We cannot eat human food, Artanis. Nor do we need their currency. I decided to be nice for once. Do not expect it again." Said Alarak. "Now if you will excuse me. I need to attack the ones that challenged me." Said Alarak, before going off to find Gajeel and Elfman. Artanis then sighed, knowing that Fairy Tail will have to pay for damages caused by Alarak. Surprisingly, Alarak was generous and only destroyed a wall and not the entire guild hall. Artanis then looked at Makarov crying at the damage before leaving.

"This was amusing." Thought Artanis, wondering at what Fairy Tail will do with other Terran holidays.

* * *

 **Read, Rate, and Review Guys! I'll try and do more holidays. The next will be thanksgiving!(If I remember to do one) Also remember that this is just an OVA. This was made just for fun. Do not take it canon. It may be canon though if the harem option is choosing for both of them. See you all next time!**


End file.
